1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector seat of a computer bus, and more particularly to a connector seat of a computer bus, wherein the side walls of the connector seat may be oscillated with the bus connector, and will not be broken due to the stress or pressure produced when the user swings or oscillates the bus connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional connector seat 3 of a computer bus in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 has four side walls 30 with a socket 31 formed between the four side walls 30 for insertion of a bus connector 4. Each of two opposite shorter side walls 30 is formed with an insertion recess 32 for snapping a hook (not shown) of another bus connector (not shown). The bus connector 4 is inserted into the socket 31 of the connector seat 3 in a close fit manner, thereby preventing the bus connector 4 from being detached from the socket 31 of the connector seat 3 easily. Thus, the user cannot remove the bus connector 4 from the socket 31 of the connector seat 3 easily. In such a manner, the user has to swing or oscillate the bus connector 4 so as to remove the bus connector 4 from the socket 31 of the connector seat 3. However, the socket 31 of the connector seat 3 is closed by the four side walls 30, so that the four side walls 30 are easily broken due to the stress or pressure produced when the user swings or oscillates the bus connector 4.
A second conventional connector seat 5 of a computer bus in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 4 has four side walls 50 with a socket 51 formed between the four side walls 50 for insertion of a bus connector 6. Each of two opposite shorter side walls 50 is formed with a notch 500 which may provide a movable space when the user swings or oscillates the bus connector 6, thereby reducing the pressure applied on the four side walls 50 of the connector seat 5, so that the four side walls 50 of the connector seat 5 are not easily broken. However, the four side walls 50 of the connector seat 5 are still connected mutually, so that the oscillation space of the bus connector 6 is limited. In addition, the close fit between the bus connector 6 and the socket 31 of the connector seat 3 is reduced by the notches 500, so that the bus connector 6 is easily detached from the socket 31 of the connector seat 3 easily. Further, each of the two opposite shorter side walls 50 of the connector seat 5 is not formed with an insertion recess for snapping a hook (not shown) of another bus connector (not shown), thereby decreased the versatility of the connector seat 5.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional connector seat of a computer bus.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a connector seat of a computer bus, wherein when the user swings or oscillate the bus connector so as to remove the bus connector from the socket of the connector seat, at least one of the side walls of the connector seat may be oscillated with the bus connector, and will not be broken due to the stress or pressure produced when the user swings or oscillates the bus connector.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a connector seat of a computer bus, wherein the connector seat is both available for a bus connector with a side hook and a bus connector without a side hook.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a connector seat of a computer bus, wherein the bus connector is inserted into the socket of the connector seat in a close fit manner, so that the bus connector cannot be detached from the socket of the connector seat 2 easily.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a connector seat of a computer bus, having four side walls, wherein:
each of the four side walls has two adjacent side walls; and
the connector seat is formed with at least two openings each located between one of the four side walls and each of its two adjacent side walls, so that the one side wall is capable of being oscillated outward.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.